


Protecting His Princess

by vrtualwaifu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Minor Character Death, Post-Break Up, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Romance, Single Parents, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrtualwaifu/pseuds/vrtualwaifu
Summary: 7 years after the defeat of Hawkmoth and the battle of the miraculous. Our heroes have finally revealed themselves, only for them to not working out in the end. However, after a tragic accident, leaving Marinette widowed and a single mother. How will she cope with the difficulties that life throws at her? Or maybe a certain cat will help her out. Maybe even fall back in love...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It had to be midnight when the young mother heard the muffled cries from down the hall. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she slowly began to get herself out of the huge cold bed. 

As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she could feel the puffiness soften at her touch. Another night had she gone to sleep crying silently under the covers, her hot breath suffocating her. 

The cries drifted into space as Marinette began to blank out. Grabbing the photo frame from her small desk at the side of the bed, she ran her fragile fingers across the now faded print. Her eyes started to sting as a warm tear slid down her cheek and onto the dusty glass.

“Mari?” 

Not noticing the cold breeze wrapping around her small body, she looked up at the leathered cat standing in front of her, hand quietly closing the window. 

Broken bluebell eyes met worried green as the two former friends looked at each other. It had been years since chat noir made a late night visit to his long time crush, classmate, lady and princess. However, ever since the accident his heart broke for the poor girl as she was now not only a widow, but a lost mother. 

The cries of the hallway broke the long gaze from the pair, as Marinette quickly placed the photo back on the desk and scrambled to the door. 

“Mari wait. Plagg, claws in.” The black clad hero said as a neon green painted the dark room. Grabbing her small hand, Marinette stopped in her tracks as she let the tears fall. With her head down, she could not bear to look up at her first love and friend while in her weak state. 

Small hiccups escaped her throat, covering her mouth as if she committed a crime. Adrien held his own tears back as he pulled the fragile girl to his chest, rubbing circles on her back in a way to calm her down. 

“Shhh it’s okay, I’ll get her. Go back to bed princess.” He whispered, as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her soft hair. 

“Oh-okay...” She stammered between hiccups as she unlatched her arms from his waist, walking back to the bed and wrapping her sleepy body in the covers. 

As he watched her retreat safely back to bed, adrien ventured off down the hall into the little girl’s room. As he opened the plain white door, there sat the small child in the dusty pink crib. 

A warm smile grew on Adrien’s face as he walked closer to the baby girl, who had finally taken notice of his presence. 

“Dada...” 

Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. Not only did Luka pass, but his little girl thought that adrien was her father. Continuing his stroll towards the crib, he leaned down to look at the girl. Dirty black hair and beautiful blue bell eyes struck at his emerald orbs. A quiet giggles escaped the baby’s plump lips as she reached her hands out for the blonde. 

The small smile plastered itself back onto the young man’s face as he bent down and securely wrapped up the little girl into his arms. 

The little girl was wide awake and there was no way she was going to go back to sleep anytime soon. As her blue orbs studied his face, he softly wiped the tears from her chubby rosy cheeks. 

“Why don’t we go see mama, little Angel?” He cooed at the precious girl in his arms as she let out another soft giggle. 

As he walked back into the white room with fairy lights decorated around the bed posts, he gently sat down on the large bed.

Marinette hummed in her sleep as she rolled onto her side, placing her head onto Adrien’s lap as he rocked her baby back to sleep. 

“Hopefully tomorrow will be better, Princess.”


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of sweet blueberries and vanilla with a mixture of the suns hot rays glowing down on her porcelain skin had awoken the young mother from her sleep.

Sitting up and straining out a yawn, marinette rubbed her eyes as she looked down at the mess of her bed. However, the delicious smell tranced her body to the kitchen. The tiles were cold against her feet as she strolled along the dark hallway.

Stopping in her tracks, she could hear a familiar voice and the angelic giggles of her little baby girl. There stood the tall blonde flipping what seemed to have been pancakes while every now and then turning back to make silly faces at the baby girl who was placed in her high chair with a toy in her mouth and her hands clapping every time she looked at the young man.

The glowing light from the sun shone through the large glass pane windows that gave an incredible view of Paris.

"Mama!"

Marinette was snapped out of her day dreaming as she noticed her little girl smiling at her, with her tiny hands stretched out towards her.

Adrien's head snapped towards the young woman as she strolled over to her child. A lovesick smile plastered across his face as he turned his attention back to the bubbling pancake.

"Good morning, Mari." He smoothly said as he flipped the pancake onto a plate. Strolling over with the plate and placing it on the island counter top, the young girl gave a gentle smile before cutting into the mouth watering meal.

Sighing at the sweet taste of the perfectly melted blueberries and the fluffiness of the cake, she opened her eyes and glanced at her friend.

"Thank you, Adrien! I don't know how to repay you." She murmured as she continued devouring the meal while also feeding her little girl tiny pieces of the sweet.

Adrien chuckled as he looked at her little girl reaching for her mothers hand, wanting more of the yummy cake.

"You don't have to do anything, Mari. I just felt like being generous." He smiled as he sipped some of the coffee he made for the both of them.

Marinette quirked an eyebrow at him, causing shivers to be sent down his spine.

"Does that count for last night too?" She asked, cringing at how much of a mess she must've looked like.

Adrien noticed the change in her posture as the petite girl hunched her shoulders and lates her hands on her lap.

Leaning over the counter, he carefully placed a strand of hair that fell in front of her sad face, behind her ear.

"Mari, I care about you. It hurts me to see you so...hurt." He exclaimed as he watched the crystal clear tears slowly race down her face.

"It was my fault..." she whispered.

A disturbing silence covered the house. Angel was busy playing with her toy to notice her poor Maman.

Adrien frowned at his long time friend as he finally walked around the counter to face her. He gently cupped her soft hands as he bent down and looked up at her beautiful tragic face.

"Hey, it was an accident. It's not your fault Mari...trust me, okay?" He said while rubbing small circles with the pad of his thumb on her hand.

"Okay..." she whispered, finally looking at the man that she has trust her entire life. He gave her a small smile as the remaining tears fell down her puffy red cheeks.

"Okay." He replied, taking her fragile hands up to his soft lips as he gave them a quick peck.

No matter how long it would take.

No matter what he would have to do.

He was going to be there for Marinette and her little girl, and he was going to help no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

6 months ago

_"_ _How's she doing?" Luka asked while keeping his eyes on the road. It had been roughly two and a half days since the young parents had left the care of the hospital and set off into the big wide world with their precious baby girl._

_"_ _She's beautiful." Marinette whispered as she twirled her fingers gently around the hairs at the top of her little girl's head, while having her pinky finger latched on by a much smaller and fragile hand._

_The baby giggled in her sleep as she laid peacefully in her carrier while being watched protectively over her mother._

_The young father watched through the top view mirror at his two precious treasures, dozing peacefully._

_Finally arriving home to the large apartment on the highest floor, Luka parked the car and looked at his beautiful girlfriend. He grinned at the sight before gently giving her shoulder a slight shake._

_"_ _We're home, beautiful." He whispered to prevent their Angel from waking up. As her eyes began to flutter open, Marinette tiredly smiled at her boyfriend before stretching her arms and beginning to unlatch the baby carrier from the seat._

_Luka then placed his hand over hers and kissed her forehead. "It's okay love, I've got her." He said sweetly, gripping onto the handle before helping the tired mother out of the car._

_"_ _Thank you." She murmured as she pecked a gentle kiss on his cheek before strolling slowly towards the elevator._

_Nightfall came, and Marinette was awoken to the delicious smell of garlic and sauce cooking in the kitchen. Fixing her night gown and brushing her teeth, she walked out of the bedroom and into her little girl's room. The room was covered in fairy lights and it smelled of cinnamon, reminding her of her old bedroom at the bakery._

_Staring down at the sleeping baby, she stroked her hand across the little ones puffy cheek. A smile appeared on Marinette's face as she watched her daughter smile in her sleep. She quickly kissed the top of her finger and placed it on top of the baby's nose before leaving her daughter to check on Luka._

_"_ _Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" The young man asked as he finished up his cooking, placing two bowls of spaghetti on the table for the both of them._

_"_ _I have to say, I prefer our bed over the hospital beds." She giggled as she pulled her chair out and sat down at the table._

_Luka chuckled at her before finally digging into the meal. With the night Parisian sky and traffic lights glowing outside of the tall glass pane windows and the TV quietly playing in the background, the couple we're finally happy to be back home._

_"_ _Sunday will begin the biggest fashion week that Paris has ever seen. Gabriel Agreste has stated that he has entrusted his vision of this years style into good hands, and he can't wait to see what his top designers have come up with!"_

_Marinette choked at the reporters words on the TV, dropping her fork of spaghetti._

_"_ _OH MY GOD LUKA! THE DESIGNS! MY DESIGNS ARE BACK AT THE HOSPITAL! I LEFT THEM BEHIND!" The young woman panicked as her face went as white as ever._

_"_ _Wha-why did you have your designs with you, Mari?" He asked as he watched his girl go into full panic mode._

_"_ _Be-because I needed som-something to relieve the st-stress that I was i-in. Please Luka I need those designs back ASAP! Mr. Agreste is d-depending on me." Marinette cried as she stared into her boyfriends eyes, tears bringing at the edge of her eyes._

_Luka hated seeing the love of his life worried and upset. He got up from his chair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before sending her a reassuring smile._

_"_ _Okay, I'll be right back. Don't stress, Mari." He exclaimed as he caressed her cheek with his hand._

_"_ _I love you." She whispered to him, taking a hold of his free hand._

_"_ _I love you too." Luka whispered back before walking over to the door and grabbing his keys and walking out of the door...for the very last time that night._


	4. Chapter 4

While Marinette was in the shower, Adrien had cleaned up the mess he made in the kitchen earlier til it was completely spotless. After placing the greasy pan into the dish washer, the young man strolled over to the baby who was happily staring at him in her high chair.

A sweet grin grew on his face as he watched the little girl clap her hands at him as sweet bubbly giggles left her messy mouth. Picking her up from her chair and holding her against his chest, Angel stared up at him with her doe like eyes.

"You look just like her, kitten." He chuckled at the little girl, dabbing her wet mouth with her bib before unclipping it and piling it with the rest of the dirty clothes.

The sudden sound of water stopped as Marinette wrapped the fluffy white towel around her figure before heading to her bedroom. A trail of water lead behind her but she didn't care, it was just water anyways.

Walking into the cold empty bedroom, a sigh escaped her lips. Strolling towards the large bed, she gracefully turned her body around and leaned back against the mattress.

Staring up at the white ceiling, the sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance.

Adrien looked down at the princess that laid like a goddess among the white covers, her eyes never peeling away from up above.

"I was thinking that...maybe we could meet up with some old friends today. What do you think?" The tall blonde asked as he smoothly rubbed Angel's back as she buried her head into his neck.

Marinette let out another sigh as she finally broke her stare from the ceiling to look at the adorable duo standing in front of her. She smiled at the sight of her tiny daughter in the hands of the other man whom she trusted her whole entire life with.

Ever since the accident, Adrien was there for her. Helping her around the house and being a shoulder to cry on. Someone to keep her and her little girl safe and protected. During those first few nights, she was so restless and she couldn't bare to sleep in that huge empty bed all by herself. She would cry and cry until there were no more tears and her throat was burning from the inside.

Adrien's father was informed about the news of Marinette's situation and put her on leave until she was ready to come back into work.

Mr. Agreste sympathised with the young girl as he completely understood how she was feeling, as he too was also in her position once a life time ago.

The baby began to stir in Adrien's arms as she nestled her head deeper into his shoulder along with a small whimper escaping her lips.

"Shhh it's okay, I'm here kitten." He whispered to the little girl, as he slowly strolled towards the edge of the bed and sat down next to Marinette.

Marinette Sat up and watched her daughter quiet down and peacefully go back to sleep. She smiled sweetly at her little Angel before taking ahold of her tiny hand and placing a gentle kiss atop of it.

Angel smiled at the sudden contact before drifting back into dream land. Marinette leaned her body against the much larger one beside her, her head laying against his broad shoulder as she picked off the fluff from her white towel.

"That sounds like a great idea, Chaton."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien couldn't keep his eyes off of the two girls next to him. Both were glowing in the sunlight, but Marinette was shining like a million diamonds.

The sun bounced on her snow porcelain skin as they walked the streets of Paris. The smell of flowers and sweet pastries filled the air, intoxicating his lungs.

Angel was busily fixated on her mother as she sat in the small yet vintage like stroller. Her chubby hands laid in between her legs, clenching and unclenching against the baby pink cotton fabric of her dress. Her raven loose curls were held back into two little pig tails at the top of her head, bopping every time the stroller hit a bump along the pavement.

"Mama..." she mumbled at the bluenette, her tiny hands reaching out, begging for her mother's attention. A lovesick smile spread across Marinette's face as she looked down at her baby girl.

"We are almost there baby." She cooed at the infant, earning an angelic giggle from the child as Marinette scrunched her nose at her.

A couple of steps later and the duo arrived at their destination; a cozy cafe. Marinette squealed at the sight of the place; flowers everywhere and the sweet aroma of vanilla and pastries.

"Mari!" A feminine voice shouted nearby, Marinette turned her head to see the very familiar auburn fire hair bouncing against the girl's dark shoulders. She was wearing a pastel yellow sundress and was accompanied by none other than her fiancé himself, Nino Lahiffe.

As the couple reached the old pair of friends, hugs and kisses were embraced as the gang reunited once again.

"Mama."

Brown and blue bell eyes glanced down at the little baby lying in the stroller, confusion swimming in her eyes.

"Oh my god Marinette she is so beautiful! Can I pretty please hold her?" Alya pleaded, helpless puppy dog eyes staring at the bluenette. Marinette laughed at her friends laugh and it was music to Adrien's ears. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh like that.

"Go right ahead." She chuckled as she stepped aside to let Alya grab ahold of the child. Bouncing the baby in her arms, she tickled Angel's chubby belly, earning a squeamish giggle out of the little girl.

While Alya smothered the little one to pieces, Adrien and Nino found a table for the four. Sitting outside of the cafe, the gang finally sat down looking at the menu, all but Alya who was still fiddling with the baby.

"Nino we are going to have a baby!"

The young choked on his water as he coughed at his fiancés words. "Let's focus on the wedding first, Okay?" He managed to get out between coughs only to receive a pair of eye rolls from the fox next to him.

After figuring out what everyone wanted to eat, Adrien began to grab the money out of his expensive leather wallet. With Nino and Alya too fascinated by Angel, marinette was the only one to notice.

"Hey-" she whispered, gently placing a hand against his to stop any further movement. "You don't have to."

Adrien smiled at the bluenette beside, placing his strong hand on top of her small fragile one. "I want to." He replied, before letting go of her hand and walking inside the cafe to the counter.

The warm heat from his hand burned against her smaller one. She swore she could see a red mark forming, but that was all in her head. A small sigh escaped her lips as she stared at her hand.

"Adrien makes a great dad doesn't he?" Alya asked as she stared at her dazed and confused friend. Shaken from her thoughts, Marinette tucked her hand away -a small tint of red blushing against her cheeks.

"Alya, he's only helping me out until I get back on my feet again. I don't think he wants anything to do with the "parenting life" just yet." The young girl stated, a feeling of sadness stabbing her in the chest. Yes, Adrien treated Angel like his own daughter but he knew his boundaries when it came to Marinette and Luka's past relationship. Luka was still Angel's dad, but Adrien was her protective carer.

"Just yet?" Alya smirked at Marinette's words while still playing with the baby girl securely wrapped up in her arms.

Before Marinette could get her words out, the man of the hour returned back to the table. "Lunch will be served in roughly 15 minutes."

— — —

The food was absolutely delicious and the atmosphere was nostalgic. When the sky began to turn blood orange, and a little baby was starting to fall asleep in her mother's lap-it was time for the friends to part their ways.

Walking along the sidewalk, Adrien held Angel against his chest, her head snuggled against the crook of his neck. Marinette watched her daughter as she strolled the empty stroller. Lips pouted and cheeks puffed out, it was a long and adventurous day for the little girl and now she can finally sleep. Adrien looked down at her, smoothly rubbing her back as little breaths escaped her mouth and tickled his neck.

A love sick smile appeared across his face before he pecked a gentle kiss atop of the little girl's head.

"Adrien?"

"Hmm?"

Marinette bit her lip as she cautiously planned out her words. Here goes nothing.

"What do you think about Angel?" She shakily asked, her hands tightly gripping onto the handle of the stroller as she avoided eye contact with the blonde.

Silence.

Nothing but dead silence.

Oh no why did I say that? Now he's probably gonna think I hate him being around and leave and-

"I love her."

Stopping dead in her tracks, she couldn't breathe. "Wh-what?" She stuttered, bluebell eyes shaking as they stared at his emerald green.

"I love her, Marinette. I care deeply for her and want to protect both you and her. She's stolen a piece of my heart that I won't be able to get back, and even tho she is not mine...I'll be there for her, no matter what." Adrien exclaimed, his eyes never leaving the baby girl against him.

Another drift of silence past before tears slowly crept down the bluenette's face. Completely throwing herself at the man before her, she tightly wrapped her arms around his waist as she laid her head against his chest, sobbing into his shirt.

"Thank you, Adrien!" She sniffed, tightening her embrace as if she's afraid that he will disappear too.

Latching his hand off of Angel's back, he gently placed against the girl against him, rubbing smooth circles along her shaking body. A sweet smile plastered on his face as he looked at the two girls in his arms.

"Always."


	6. Chapter 6

_Walking down the majestic halls of The Gabriel Agreste Empire felt empowering. After all of her hard work and determination, Marinette was finally where she wanted and ever so desperately needed to be to quick off her dream career as a fashion designer._

_The building was at least 7 storeys tall and was centred in the most popular area of the Parisian streets. White marble walls and shiny black stilettos clacked against the grey surface. Everyone was dressed professionally, either in tight belltop slacks or waist hugging mini skirts._

_Marinette on the other hand was permitted by Gabriel to wear clothing that was comfortable and flowing due to her condition. The news and media misjudged the persona of the grey haired man - yes, he may come off as reserved and cold, but deep down he really cared about his employees; making sure that they're never over worked to the brim, and always checking in on how they were doing and feeling about working in his estate._

_However, Marinette remained as a special person and employee in his heart. The young girl had talent and determination at a very young age which impressed the stone cold man._

_Also with her being so close to his only son, Adrien, during and somewhat after their years after lyceé, he was happy that someone like her was able to make a young boy who grew up with everything but received nothing, the most happiest he has ever been in his young teen years._

_Not only that, but Gabriel could see how his late wife and her were not so different from each other; kind, determined and most of all stubborn. Even after Adrien and her stopped seeing each other as partners, they still had a strong and special bond that no one could replace or break. Hence, never making the old man belittle or have a small dislike to Marinette as she was truly a one of a kind._

" _Hey Mari." A familiar voice said coming from the opposite direction of the bluenette, however she could hardly see the person due to the boxes stacked on top of eachother, blocking her view._

_She stopped in her tracks as she poked her head out to the side. There stood Adrien with a cheerful smile on his face as he looked at his lifelong friend and Akuma fighting partner._

" _Oh hey Adrien." Her voice was muffled and couldn't be heard as clearly since the boxes were in her way. Next thing she knew, two strong hands covered her own._

" _Here. Let me take those for you." Adrien said, watching as the young girl slowly let go of the boxes - making sure that they weren't going to drop against the hard surface._

" _Thank you, Adrien."_

_Securely holding the boxes, the duo nodded their heads before continuing where they were left off and walking ahead. A peaceful silence hung in the air as they past the many offices, Marinette found it mesmerising watching her fellow colleagues work their fingers off with designing new collections which were to be approved by Gabriel himself._

_Each time they came across a staff member they were greeted with a sweet hello. Many of the staff congratulated Marinette on her pregnancy and couldn't wait to see the little one roam the halls of the company._

_Walking with a skip in her step, Marinette was practically glowing and Adrien could notice. Her peachy transparent dress flared out over her tiny bump and her sparkly flats tapped against the marble flooring. In all honesty, she looked like an angel._

_Finally reaching the workshop that she was currently working in, Marinette stopped to look outside of the large glass pane windows. Adrien grinned at the girl as he gently placed the boxes on the table for her, so that she wouldn't have to bend over and pick them up from the ground._

" _It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked as he walked across the brightly lit room. Standing next to the bluenette, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was a radiating goddess and he wasn't going to deny that he still loved her very much, but he was not going to try anything - especially since she is with another man. A better man._

_Her bluebell eyes scanned the view as she rubbed her belly. Sparkles dazzled against the water down below and the Eiffel Tower looked as beautiful as ever. A sigh escaped her lips, man could she get used to this._

_Butterflies fluttered in her tummy, she smiled at the feeling as she remembered her doctor saying that butterflies were a sign that the baby was moving. Turning over to look at the blonde next to her, she noticed the hint of sadness in his eyes as he stared out the window._

" _Adrien, are you okay?" She asked, gently placing a hand on his arm. The warm touch knocked him out of his thoughts as he looked at her. Green met blue._

_His heart was pounding against his chest as he looked into those eyes. No words came out of his mouth._

" _Uhh-yeah! I-I'm fine." He exclaimed, shaking his head out of the trance he was in. A sweet but concerning smile plastered across her face as she didn't really believe him._

_Before anymore words could be spoken, Marinette's phone chimed. Grabbing it out of her purse, she looked down at the caller._

" _It's Luka." She whispered._

_Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Marinette struggle to answer the call._

" _Um-"_

" _It's okay, Mari. I have to go to a meeting anyways. I should probably get going." He said before walking towards the doors. Waving at the girl before him, he could still sense concern and worry swimming in her eyes as she watched him._

" _Bye, kitty." She whispered as he walked out of the workshop. A dreading silence filled the room. A sad sigh escaped her lips before she answered the call._

" _Hey sweetie..."_


	7. Chapter 7

Turning the lights on to the apartment, the trio finally arrived back home. Marinette ventured to her room to change out of her dress into one of her pretty elegant night gowns.

Adrien quietly closed the door, making sure to not wake up the sleeping baby in his arms. Tiptoeing down the hallway and into her room, he slowly opened the door to the nursery and gently laid the little girl inside the crib. Still in her pink cotton dress, Adrien didn't want to disturb her and wake her from her precious dream to change her clothes. Besides, the dress was comfortable anyways.

Shutting the curtains that dimly lit the room, he took one final glance at her - lips still parted and her raven black curls tucked behind her ears to keep out of her eyes.

"Goodnight, kitten." He whispered before walking over to the door and quietly closing it - leaving a slight gap open.

"Thank you for putting her down." The sweet feminine voice called out to him. He looked at the girl before him, leaning against the white door frame, arms hugging herself around her petite waist. Her porcelain white legs twinkled in the orange light, the pink night gown only reaching her thighs and fanning out gracefully like as if she were a fairy.

"It's okay." He nodded his head at her, his blonde locks bouncing. The air around them grew thick and hot. Silence was the only noise that could be heard and it was driving them both mad.

The rumbling of thunder broke the silence along with the pitter patter of rain lightly hitting against the window panes.

Great, raining on patrol night.

Sighing at the thought of patrol made his heart sink. All he wanted to do was stay inside, drowning in warmth rather than in cold water.

"I should probably head out. Patrol and all." He sighed once again as he walked towards the bluenette and into her bedroom. A worrying look came across her face as she watched Adrien begin to pack up his dirty clothes in his duffel bag.

Chewing at her bottom lip, she walked over to him, touching his strong arm - the heat burning against her hand.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She questioned, staring into his green eyes. He grinned at his friend's concern, how she cared for him and his safety made his heart melt.

"I'll be fine, I promise Mari." He assured her, watching her face heat up at his words. After everything that has happened and all the years that have passed, she still felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach that he would always give her.

Noticing that her hand hadn't moved from his arm, she quickly let go and brought it to her chest. The heat in her cheeks becoming hotter by the minute. Adrien looked at her flustered state and sickly smiled at her, his brows furrowed.

Her eyes avoided his gaze as she looked down at the floor beneath her. Suddenly she felt the feeling of soft lips against her cheek.

Gasping at the kiss, her eyes immediately drew upwards at the blonde. Her heart racing and her hands shaking. It had felt like forever since she had been shown that kind of affectionate, ever since...Luka.

With another loud crack of thunder, it was time for Adrien to go. Hopefully this would be a quick patrol as he looked outside, he noticed the rain becoming heavier.

"I'll see you soon, princess." He chirped with confidence. He could still sense the tiny bit of worry lurking within her bluebell eyes but she really had nothing to worry about. He was chat noir! Paris's best and only hero!

Transforming into his black leather clad suit, he walked towards the window before unlocking it. Giving one final glance to the girl behind him, he flashed her a wink before jumping out into the night.

Marinette sighed as her stomach performed somersaults. She had no reason to be nervous, Adrien was strong and could handle anything. But still, something was nagging at her brain and yet she couldn't figure it out.

— — —

The sound of her phone vibrates against the mattress, awakening Marinette from her sleep. Groaning at the noise, she rubbed her eyes before looking at her phone.

Unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miss Dupain-Cheng, this is Saint Louis Hospital. There has been an accident with your partner, Adrien Agreste. We need you to come down to the hospital as soon as possible please."

Marinette choked on her breath as she abruptly ended the call. Not thinking twice, she quickly put a pair of sweat pants and sweater on before quickly grabbing Angel who was rudely awoken from her sleep, and driving to the hospital.

That dumb chat, what has he done?


	8. Chapter 8

_Please be okay...please..._

Running into the hospital entrance, the bright lights hit her smack in the eyes. Marinette's breathing could be heard from a mile away, her heart banging like a drum.

Holding Angel to her chest, the little baby began to squirm and whimper. Before leaving the car, marinette made sure to keep her daughter warm and safe from the harsh cold rain - by covering her inside of her massive dress coat.

Eyes examine the room, there were people everywhere. Some sitting in the waiting bay, others being taken into the emergency room on huge stretchers.

Everything began to hit her all at once. Her breathing became rapid and stomach hurt as it tied into knots. Memories from _that night_ struck her like a knife in the heart.

Voices turned into echoes and her vision became blurry by tears that were welling up in her eyes. The sound of her beating heart was the only thing that could be heard as it ringed in her ears, giving her a headache.

"Ma'am? Is everything alright?"

A sweet feminine voice sang in Marinette's ear. Shaking her head out of her thoughts and fingers, she turned towards the girl who she presumed to be a nurse. A bright smile was painted across her face and she smelled of daisies. With her nerves coming down a tiny bit, marinette took a deep breath.

"I need to see Adrien Agreste. Please, is he here?" She asked, her voice shaking. Rubbing her daughters back to soothe her sobs, marinette watched as the nurse walked off to the service desk.

The loud crack of thunder outside fed the growing nerves inside of her mind and body. _She needed him to be safe, she couldn't bare to lose him too._

The nurse travelled back to the distressed mother with a clipboard in hand.

"He's just come out of surgery. Doctors said that he had been stabbed in the abdomen. He won't be awake for another few hours but he's stable, it would be best if you get some sleep and come back in the mor-"

"I need to see him now! Please!" Marinette begged, almost on the verge of tears. This was all too much for her to handle. She wasn't there for Luka. She needed to be there for Adrien.

"I'm sorry Miss, but-"

"Please..." she mouthed a silent cry. She did not drive all this way and be woken up at 2:30 in the morning, to be told to go back home. The nurse chewed at her bottom lip, her brows furrowed. Her eyes were staring at the ground until she noticed movement inside of Marinette's jacket. Muffled cries could be heard from inside as the nurse squinted her eyes at the..thing.

Tiny hands clenched at the warm sweater as the cries became louder. Marinette looked down at her baby girl; her face splotchy and red, and her cheeks tear stained.

Marinette smiled a broken smile down at her, a tear running down her face. She hated to see her daughter upset.

"Please, I got a phone call this morning from the hospital saying that I needed to come down her as soon as possible." Marinette weakly said, her voice choking back her sobs.

The nurse sighed at the bluenette's words. Her eyes fixated on the tired baby in her arms.

"Is that his daughter?" She asked.

"Wh-what?!" Marinette gasped at the woman's words. Her eyes now wide open and her eyebrows raised.

"If that is his daughter, then you can see him. Only family members are allowed inside the patients room." The young woman informed.

Marinette began to chew at her bottom lip. She needed to see him, but if she lied about Angel being his daughter...she would be betraying Luka.

As time passed, so did the millions thoughts running around in her head. Her lip began to hurt as she could taste her own blood leaking out.

"Ma'am?"

_I'm so sorry, Luka._

"YES! This is his daughter! Please, I'm begging you!"

A sad smile appeared across the nurses' face as she placed a gentle hand on the young mothers shoulder.

"Okay, please follow me this way."

— — —

With the nurse now gone, marinette was all on her own. Staring at the door, her heart was beating a million miles per hour. Fear began to over take her body, scared to see the deathly state _h_ er friend might be in.

Reaching a shaking hand out towards the handle, the cold metal burned her skin. Taking a deep breath and holding a firm grip _o_ n the handle, she unlocked the door.

The first thing her puffy eyes could see was darkness. The sounds of beeping and machines could be heard from in the corner of the room.

And then that's when she saw him. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she covered her mouth to silence the sobs coming from her mouth.

Her whole body began to feel weak the longer she stared at his unconscious state. Letting the tears escape from her eyes as she squinted them hard, so hard so that when she opened them again, it would all be one bad dream.

Looking down at her sleeping daughter, all that could be heard at the moment was her little snores. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and breathed in another deep breath. Never in a million years would she think that she would end back up here, in one of these rooms again.

Finally walking ever so slowly over to the bed, the more she could see. His lips parted as he slept, he looked so peaceful while he was in pain. The duvet only reached his hips while his chest was exposed to the cold air. Marinette noticed the white patch covering at his abdomen.

_Oh my poor Chaton, what happened to you?_

A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts. Turning towards the door she noticed the same nurse standing their with a sad smile and a rolling stand up crib at her side.

"Here.” She whispered as she strolled the tiny bed over next to the bluenette. "she can sleep in this."

A broken smile formed on her face, as marinette thanked the nurse. "If you need anything, please just call." The young woman said as she moved the comfy pillowed chair from the corner of the room over to the young mother, next to the bed.

"Thank you so much." Marinette exclaimed, settling her baby girl inside the crib before wrapping her up in a cozy blanket and taking a seat in the chair.

The nurse nodded at her before heading out of the room and gently closing the door.

Marinette watched as his chest slowly rose and fell. His hair was shaggy and ruined, but she always like it that way. Looking down at his hand, she gently grabbed it and rubbed smooth circles along the back of it. Scared that he was going to leave her, forever.

_Now we play the waiting game..._


End file.
